


Victory

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e04 New Day Rising, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, POV Butch, Poor Butch, Romantic Gestures, wtf guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: The scene of the victory of the municipal elections by Oswald Cobblepot, from Butch Gilzean's point of view





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Victoire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648461) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew). 



> It's an amateur translation, so if there are mistakes (of course there are mistakes) I'm sorry.

He knew it. He knew that this freak, with his puzzles and his riddles, was up to something. He didn't know why, but he had ruined the Penguin's chances to become Gotham mayor, and Butch was angry, but not as much as Oswald. He could to shoot to him by underlining him that he had warned him to be wary of this psychotic beanpole, but really, at this moment, he didn't really feel the heart to rub salt in the wound. Mayor's place should have returned to Oswald, they had arranged everything for it, and the other one had wasted everything; he was a sick fuck, it was the only excuse which Butch could find him. And nevertheless, it alleviated in no way the drive which threw him against Edward Nygma - really, he dreamed to kick his crazy ass from the beginning. His expression, the way he speaks, his attitude, everything gave him shivers of disgust and murder impulses. He didn't get how Oswald had been able to become attached to this stray dog, but he hoped well that this ultimate faux pas would sign his death sentence.

Oswald didn't want to believe there at the beginning, but Nygma denied none of Butch's charges, what proved he was completely insane. Butch's hand tightened on his fragile throat.  
One Penguin's word, who had difficulty in keeping calm, more and more at the edge of the crisis of nerve, and he unsheathed his gun, pointing it at Nygma's disturbed face

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't let Butch kill you where you stand." Oswald threatened - or maybe he begged, maybe he still refused to believe, and one moment Butch was afraid that Nygma retracts.

But not, the man was too much off with the fairies for that. He didn't even see the danger.

"Well, there are about 30 witnesses..."

"I DON'T CARE!!!" Penguin shouted out, on this hysteric tone which augured no good.  
Butch knew him for a long time to know when it was like that, things could turn nasty. And as Nygma had said, there were around thirty witnesses. It was a thing to shoot down a traitor, it was other one to massacre the said traitor with knife by roaring like a rabid animal.

Butch had already seen Penguin making it. He had a solid heart, nevertheless he had no urge to renew the experience.

"And there's that." Nygma rumbled with a grin, while the clamor rose since the television set, spreading little by little in the room.  
Oswald turned around.

"In what can only be viewed as a seismic shift even by Gotham standards, former underworld kingpin Oswald Cobblepot has won the mayor's office by a landslide."

Butch opened wide eyes and also turned the head, for a brief moment, by not believing his ears. A wave of anxiety submerged him abruptly by seeing Nygma's confident look, which discovered teeth in a parody of wild smile.  
Penguin's silence was covered by the members of the campaign's cheers; Oswald ordered them curtly to keep silent and stammered:

"I still won..."

His voice trembled as if he was going to cry. His attention re-came to Edward:

"They really want me as mayor." Oswald exclaimed with an unbelieving tone.  
Butch's arm began trembling and he tried hard to remain impassive, even if he began to feel nervous.  
"Yes" Nygma answered raucously, smiling of all his teeth.  
Butch thought than he looks like a madman, but Oswald didn't seem to realize that. He moved forward to him by faltering:

"I can't be bought, but I can be stolen with one glance." 

It was incomprehensible and Butch stared at Penguin in search of an answer but Oswald ignored him, completely concentrated on Edward, as hypnotized.

"I'm worthless to one", He continued as in a dream "but priceless to two..."  
Nygma raised fingers in front of him and drew a heart in the air.  
There, Butch began seriously to go out of depth. It was ridiculous, he understood nothing, but he felt the atmosphere becoming strange, and the desire to press on the trigger itched him more and more. 

"Love!", Penguin exclaimed.

Butch's face saged abruptly when the information exploded in his mind. It was really attending a declaration of love completely bizar between the beanpole and Penguin, and the worst, it was that Oswald seemed completely charmed.  
He brutally lowered his weapon, and Butch wrinkled, refusing to believe in it, refusing to think that Oswald can fall so easily into the trap. He couldn't say something else than to himself "it's a joke? It's not possible, tell me that it's a joke!".  
When Penguin turned finally to him, he realized that he was open-mouthed and hurried to tighten the jaw. But it was not him at whom the new mayor of Gotham looked; he fixed the television

"They love me." Oswald tell Nygma, the voice quivering with emotion.

"If you would've bought the election, you would've never known." Edward answered slowly with a disgusting tenderness in the look "But now you do."

Butch felt abruptly like the third wheel. These both were too close, too...soft and affectionate. That put him profoundly ill-at-ease.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Nygma whispered, with shiny eyes.  
Butch shook the head of a haggard face. Seriously? He had made all this to please Oswald, so that he feels good? What it was still that these stupid things? Love, SERIOUSLY?

"How did you know I would win?" Oswald asked, emotional.

"I believe in you, Oswald. Even when you don't believe in yourself." Nygma murmured by getting closer.

It was like a damned romantic comedy. Not that Butch was an expert - oh in fact he would never admit it, but he knew the subject a little. It was so incredible to assist a similar scene in the real life that he didn't get that Penguin addressed him and he put a latent period before reacting.

"You." Oswald yelled. "You never believed I could win this election on my own."

Butch took a downright offended air and didn't miss the mask of Nygma metamorphosing, becoming darker, filled of cold and narrow-minded satisfaction.

"I think maybe you're not cut out for this after all." Penguin hissed, destroying all the hopes that Butch had put in this election.

"What?! You got to be kidding me. This guy..."

Oswald was going to throw him for the other psychopath? All this because he had followed his orders?

"Don't worry. I still need someone to crack skulls." Oswald cut him with this light of danger in the eyes which he wasn't worth pushing too much.

He spat these last words with a hardly disguised contempt. Flown away dream about them about career. Penguin turned to his new favorite.

"Come Ed, we have plans to make!", he said in laughing almost.  
Nygma chuckled and they passed in front of Butch without granting him a look - but he could feel Nygma irradiating the satisfaction at the idea of having crushed him.  
Butch struggled a moment with murder impulses. Except that this time he had to hold on.  
Nygma had become untouchable.


End file.
